


Fairy Lights

by tiahwinchester



Series: 369 Chapters of Ships [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Turnjinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s no doubt it was always you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I've never done any f/f before this. But I loved it so much that I'm probably going to do it more in the future...hopefully.

Meg thought about Ashley a lot lately. When she drove home and listened to the soft night music, when she lay in bed scrolling mindlessly on her phone or laptop, when she sat in her apartment eating breakfast alone, when she edited episodes of The Know she found herself smiling at the little facial expressions Ashley would pull. 

Maybe it wasn't just lately that she felt warm and cheerful inside when she was around or even thought of Ashley. Maybe she could recall her stomach flipping over backwards when she first met the blonde.

Either way, Ashley made her feel incredible, and she only ever wanted to be around her. Her skin was so soft and comforting that whenever Meg sat next to her, she'd curl up to her side and just _enjoy_ her company. 

There was no question, no argument, no doubt, that Meg had been in love with Ashley all this time. And now that she was standing in front of her, on New Years Eve, the fairy lights pinned to trees in the streets behind them, Meg was ready to admit everything she'd been holding on to for years. Meg had discretely guided Ashley out of the party and they walked up the lane together. Once the blasting music was now just a faint thump, thump, thump, she stopped, and so did Ashley.

"What's up?" Ashley asked as Meg breathed heavily, staring at the ground.

Meg took one huge breath of air and blurted out, "Doyoubeliveinloveatfirstsight?"

It took Ashley a moment to repeat the somewhat slurred words in her head. "...Sure? I mean _I've_ never experienced it, but that doesn't mean it's not real right?"

Meg felt embarrassed, maybe Ashley didn't feel the same way about her. She began to rethink this whole conversation. She worked with Ashley everyday, interacted with her everyday, went to events with her all the time, traveled with her, Ashley was apart of her daily life, if this ruined that, Meg would live in regret her whole life. But then again, she'd also spend every waking minute thinking _What if?_ She knew for sure that Ashley made her feel incredible and special and whilst Ryan would complement her on her hair or what she was wearing that day, compliments just sounded 80 times better coming from Ashley. No, Ashley was the one Meg wanted to spend forever with, there was no doubt about that.

"Well, I've felt it before..." Meg trailed off and Ashley didn't know what to say, so there was silence between them. Ashley looked from Meg to the fairy lights and Meg just fiddled with her nails as her mind raced a million times an hour.

"Are you ok-"

"I love yo-"

They both said together and also cut off at the same time. Ashley didn't know if it was the alcohol she had consumed that was confusing her hearing, or Meg was the one who was drunk.

She just giggled softly and a little forced, "What?"

"I do...I love you, Ashley." Meg repeated.

Ashley frowned, she loved Meg too, even though they had never explicitly said it to each other, but just how Meg said it conveyed that the kind of love she felt was more. "What're you talking about?"

Meg suddenly felt very small. She'd expected this to go one of two ways, Ashley told her she didn't feel same and the next few days, even weeks, would be super awkward, or Ashley admitted her feelings back and they'd live happily ever after. Either Ashley loved her back, or she didn't. She hadn't accounted for the confused response she was getting. "I didn't realize what all these things that I feel about you meant what it meant until about a month ago. And I started thinking about my future, and every time I did, I always pictured you in it, and it just _fit_." Meg looked up at Ashley, who's brow was furrowed, "I'm really sorry if you don't feel the same way, and I promise that if you don't, I'm not going to keep trying, I'll leave it alone. But honestly, there's no doubt it was always you, and it will always be you that I love." She sucked in a sharp breath after the last word, not breaking eye contact but still scared of her reaction.

Ashley felt dazed, like she was just day dreaming this. She felt panicky but still flattered. She didn't _think_ she felt that way about Meg, Meg was such a little sister to her that she just wanted to take care of and hold and make sure that no one ever hurt her, but to love her in the way that Meg was talking about, she had never really thought about it. She turned to look back at the fairy lights as if they held the answer

Meg stood quietly, staring at the gold flecks of light reflected in Ashley's eyes. She could've probably waited forever for Ashley's answer, but she heard the shouts of "10." throughout the street and suddenly felt a voice in her head shout " _Hurry up!_ "

Ashley thought about Meg's laugh and how it _never_ failed to make her smile. "9." Ashley recounted every time she sat at home alone and longed for Meg to be next to her. "8." She remembered the first time they hugged, it was only their second interaction but they just seemed to lock into place. "7." She smirked ever so slightly as she remembered naming _every single companion_ in any video game that she played, Meg. "6. 5. 4." She recounted all the times they went anywhere together, there was never a dull memory when she was with her. "3. 2." She pictured her future, and suddenly the blurry splotches she'd previously experienced seemed to focus on Meg. Then, as the whole world moved in slow motion as the New Year ticked around, Meg in a heat of the moment decision, grabbed Ashley's face, turned it towards her, and kissed her. In that moment, Ashley felt as though everything made sense, she was totally and utterly in love with Meg Turney.

After what felt like a year, Meg pulled away slowly, her eyes still closed and rejoicing in the feeling of Ashley's soft lips. Although she was a little fearful of opening her eyes, she forced herself to slowly lift her eyelids. Ashley was smiling. It was Meg's turn to question, "What?"

"I'm such an idiot." she said, "I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out."

Meg felt a rush of anticipation run through her, was Ashley saying what she thought she was saying, "What do you mean?"

Ashley gently grabbed her hand, "I love you too, Meg." Relief overcame Meg and she wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck and buried her face in her hair, feeling tears well in her eyes.

"I'm so ****ing happy to hear you say that." she choked out. Ashley laughed and once they'd finally pulled away, she grabbed Meg's hand again and said, 

"We should go home." and Meg agreed, feeling a little annoyed that she hadn't done this sooner, although the fireworks and fairy lights made for a very memorable backdrop.


End file.
